Soul Eater Love Story
by ShortieLu
Summary: Chrona has a crush on Death the Kid, but later on Kid does have feelings for Chrona. Soon after they're long relationship a new life starts for them. KidxChrona, SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1 Don't know how to deal with it

Soul Eater

Love Story

**This is a Soul Eater Love Story KidxChrona in this story Chrona is a girl. There is more to it…enjoy!**

Chapter 1 "Don't know how to deal with it"

{A Maka and Soul walking down on a hallway}

Soul: So, what's for dinner?

Maka: I don't know.

Soul: What do you mean "I don't know"? Is there anything to eat back at the apartment?

Maka: What do you wanna eat Soul?

Soul: Fine can you order a pizza?

Maka: Sure.

Soul: *Smiles*

{They both keep walking. Behind a wall Chrona sticks out her head stalking Kid}

Chrona: Hmm…*Ragnarok comes out*

Ragnarok: Why don't you make a move already?

Chrona: I-I don't…know. *Looks down*

Ragnarok: If you don't make a move, he's never going to know that you like him!

Chrona: I know that. I don't know…how to deal with the…fact I have…feelings for him.

Ragnarok: Well you ganna have to deal with it and stop being such a scaredy cat! Make your move!

Chrona: I-I don't know how to!

Ragnarok: Fine! *Sticks out his head* Yo rich boy Chro-! *Chrona pulls him back and hides behind the wall*

Kid: *Turns* Hm?

{Liz and Patty walks up to Kid}

Liz: Hey there Kid, is there something wrong?

Kid: I though I heard something.

Patty: Like what?

Kid: Hm, probably was nothing. Well let's go.

Liz & Patty: Okay.

{They all leave}

Chrona: *Sticks out her head again and sign in relief* Phew…

Ragnarok: Look what you done he left! You lost you're chance idiot!

Chrona: I was scared I don't know how to deal with that!

Ragnarok: Quite being such a baby!

Chrona: I am not!

Ragnarok: Hm what a waste of time! *goes back in*

Chrona: *Looks down* I-I…don't know how.

{Maka and Soul walks up to her}

Maka: Hey Chrona. *Smiles*

Soul: Hey.

Maka: What are you doing?

Chrona: U-Uh…nothing.

Maka: Oh okay, do you wanna come with us? We're ganna head home.

Chrona: *Nods* S-Sure.

Soul: Alright let's go.

{They head out and start walking home}

Chrona: *Staring at the ground*

Maka: What's wrong Chrona? You've been quite since we left the academy.

Chrona: M-Maka…can I tell you…something?

Maka: Sure, what is it?

Chrona: Um…just you.

Maka: *Looks at Soul*

Soul: *Sign* Don't worry I'll go on ahead. *Starts walking ahead*

Maka: So, what is that you wanna tell me?

Chrona: Y-You see…Maka…I've been feeling weird lately.

Maka: Like what? Are you feeling sick?

Chrona: No, it's…not that…you see whenever I'm around him or I hear about him I get this weird feeling in my stomach.

Maka: *Gasp* You…mean you're feeling butterflies in your stomach? Who is this person Chrona?

Chrona: Um…it's…*blushes*…it's um…Death…the…Kid.

Maka: *Gasp* Y-You have a crush on Kid?

Chrona: Shh…not's so loud Maka.

Maka: *Covers her mouth* Opps sorry. So you really like Kid?

Chrona: *Nods*

Maka: Oh wow, this is surprising. How long you've liked him?

Chrona: Uh…I think about…three months.

Maka: Three months? Why haven't you told me till now?

Chrona: I-I don't know…I was to…nervous to tell it to anyone. I though I tried to forget about it, but these feelings keep coming and coming I just don't know how to deal with it.

Maka: Chrona, its okay to like him.

Chrona: Hmm…I-I c-can't keep up with this. I-I don't know…if I should tell him. I'm too scared to walk up to him with everyone around.

Maka: You don't have to tell him in front of everyone. You can ask him to meet you after school and have some privacy. There you can tell him how you feel.

Chrona: You r-really think so?

Maka: Yes, I can help you with that. All have to do is practice how to tell him.

Chrona: B-But I'm nervous.

Maka: That's why you need to practice first and confront him and say it to him.

Chrona: Well…

Maka: Look why don't you come tomorrow at my apartment and I'll help you to practice okay?

Chrona: Okay *smiles a bit* Thank you…

Maka: What are friends for?

{They both smile. Chrona went home and Maka head towards her apartment.}

Maka: Soul I'm home!

Soul: *Sitting on the couch* Took you long enough. Are you going to order the pizza? I'm hungry.

Maka: Okay, okay Mr. Hungry Man. {Picks up the phone and dials the number and rings}

Soul: *Stares at the T.V*

{At Chrona's apartment sitting down on the couch thinking}

Chrona: Hmm…

Ragnarok: *Comes out* You're thinking about him huh?

Chrona: Huh? What? *looks at Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: Seriously, all you do is sit down and think about that punk! I told you to make a move already but you're too scared to walk up to that rich boy!

Chrona: I-It's just that…I don't know how. I never had a crush to anyone before.

Ragnarok: Whose fault is that?

Chrona: When I saw him…he looked so beautiful and…my heart started to beat fast.

Ragnarok: Sounds like you don't like him…more like IN LOVE with him!

Chrona: In love? *blushes*

Ragnarok: Seriously, you have been in love with him for three months! Be a woman for once!

Chrona: I don't know what I'm going to do. Maka told me to practice how am I going to tell him.

Ragnarok: Well you better do it because you are driving me nuts!

Chrona: Also I have to ask him to meet me after school so we can be…alone. *blushes*

Ragnarok: That's the point you idiot! If you don't wanna tell him in front of everyone! Tell him in privacy!

Chrona: Gosh, I-I hope I can do this.

Ragnarok: Like I said "Be a woman for once"

Chrona: *Looks down* I'll do it…

Ragnarok: You better!

{At Maka and Soul's apartment eating pizza}

Soul: *Eating*

Maka: Hmm…*Staring*

Soul: What's wrong?

Maka: Oh nothing. *Eats*

Soul: *Eats* So have you gotten any mail from your mom?

Maka: No, not since last month.

Soul: She sure is traveling. *Eats*

Maka: Yeah. *smiles*

Soul: We should have a party one of these days.

Maka: Yeah, it's been a while since we had one.

Soul: That creepy old man of yours better not ruined it like he did last time.

Maka: Don't even mention him. *Eats*

Soul: Sorry.*Eats*

Maka: You know we have a test very soon.

Soul: Oh great.

Maka: Soul you got to stop cheating. You got to study hard or you won't learn anything.

Soul: That's not cool at all.

Maka: Well it's not cool to cheat. Promise this time you won't cheat.

Soul: *Sign* Fine I promise I won't cheat.

Maka: Good, we could study together. Making sure you're not breaking your promise.

Soul: Huh? Fine then we'll study together. *Eats*

Maka: *Smiles*

{End of Chapter 1}

**Hope you enjoy it next up chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2 Practice

Chapter 2 "Practice"

{The next morning at Soul and Maka's Apartment}

Chrona: *knocks on the door*

Soul: *opens the door* Chrona? What are you doing here?

Chrona: M-Maka told m-me to c-come. We n-need to t-talk about... something...

Soul: *raises eyebrow* Huh? Um... okay? Come inside. Maka's in the shower.

Chrona: *nods, walks inside and sits on the couch*

Soul: *sighs* So what did Maka want to talk about?

Chrona: *blushes* N-Nothing... you need t-to know...

Soul: -_- Yeah, okay... whatever then... *sits on the other couch, stares at the TV*

{Ragnarok pops out}

Chrona: Hmm...

Ragnarok: *whispers* Again? You're thinking about him again?

Chrona: *whispers back* I-I don't... know how to-to deal with this...

Ragnarok: Like I said before, "Be a woman for once!"

Soul: Hey, what are you two talking about over there? It's not cool to leave people out you know?

Ragnarok: Shut your shark mouth up, white haired albino!

Chrona: Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: It's true!

Soul: Not cool dude!

{Maka walks in}

Maka: *smiles* Hey, Chrona. Come on, let's go to my room and we'll talk okay?

Chrona: Y-Yeah.. okay... *gets off the couch and walks to Maka's room*

Maka: Soul, remember, in a few hours I'm helping you study! *points a finger at him and heads for the room*

Soul: *smirks, mumbles* I'm ready anytime.

{In Maka's room}

Maka: So Chrona... ready to talk?

Chrona: I-I think... so.

Maka: *smiles* Don't worry. I got some ideas on how you can get with Kid.

Chrona: *nods*

{Ragnarok pops out again}

Ragnarok: Hey pigtails! I wanna know something! And you better not lie!

Chrona: R-Ragnarok?

Maka: Uh... o-okay?

Ragnarok: I bet you have the hearts for that white haired albino huh?

Maka: H-Huh? *turns a bit pink*

Chrona: Ragnarok!

Maka: W-What?

Ragnarok: You heard me! You and idiot Chrona want to have some "fun" with those boys! You want to ride their d-

Maka: Maka-CHOP! *slams a book at Ragnarok*

Chrona: o/o I'm SO sorry, Maka!

Maka: *smiles at Chrona, face a little red* It's okay, Chrona. Now, we should practice on how you can talk to Kid.

{Soul walks in at the very moment}

Soul: Huh?

Chrona: O/O

Maka: Crap… H-Hey Soul.

Soul: So what is this about Kid?

Maka: *turns to Chrona* Should I tell him?

Chrona: I-I don't... know...

Soul: Tell me what? *raises eyebrow*

Maka: Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even BlackStar!

Chrona: *starts to turn red*

Soul: Promise. *nods*

Maka: Chrona has a crush on Kid and she asked for my advice.

Soul: *mouth drop* A crush on Kid? Chrona?

Chrona: *turns away*

Maka: And we might use you to help us.

Soul: *shrugs his shoulders* Sure why not.

{Ragnarok pops out and pushes Maka into Soul}

Ragnarok: Now go screw each other!

Chrona: R-Ragnarok!

{Maka and Soul fall to the floor, Maka on top of him}

Maka: *turns extremely red*

Soul: *turns red* so uncool.

Chrona: Ragnarok, why did you do that?

Ragnarok: She asked for it.

Maka: Shut up no I didn't! *blushes*

Ragnarok: Oh really? Why is your face red?

Maka: Because I'm pissed off!

Ragnarok: Well, you asked for it. I bet that shark boy had a b.o.n.e.r when you fell on top of him.

Soul: *eyes go wider*

Maka: Oh gosh.

Chrona: Ragnarok…

Ragnarok: Hehehehe my job is done! *goes back in*

Soul: That little punk…that wasn't cool at all!

Chrona: I'm SO…sorry about what he did.

Soul:*Gets up* Don't worry about it this happens when we go out and fight.

Maka: Y-Yeah… *calms down* Okay what matters Chrona we help you to confess Kid your feelings.

Chrona: R-Right.

Maka: Okay let's get started.

{About an hour Maka has been helping Chrona to practice to confess her feelings to Kid}

Maka: Let's try one more time okay?

Chrona: *nods*

Maka: Hi there Chrona, what is it that you want to tell me?

Chrona: Y-You see…Kid I know we've been friends a year now and I've been having this feeling for quite awhile and um…I-I...I really…like you. I really like you Kid!

Maka: That was great Chrona you did it!

Soul: Finally.

Chrona: I did it? I did it!

Maka: Now tomorrow go to Kid when there is no one around ask him to meet you after school and then tell him how you just did now!

Chrona: *nods* Right.

Maka: *smiles* I'm so glad that you did it Chrona.

Chrona: *smiles and blushes* Thanks…

Ragnarok: *comes out* Finally! Took you forever to practice and say it to that three white stripe rich boy!

Maka: Please, don't interrupt Ragnarok.

Ragnarok: She better say it to him or I will!

Chrona: No, I'll do it.

Ragnarok: You better!

Soul: *sign* Alright now that settles I'm going to go eat some leftovers pizza from yesterday. *walks to the kitchen*

Ragnarok: Speaking of food I'm hungry!

Maka: If I feed you would you shut up?

Ragnarok: Yes, now feed me!

Maka: Okay, okay jeez. *walks into the kitchen*

Chrona: Tomorrow is the day.

Ragnarok: Well, you better look pretty for tomorrow!

Chrona: Pretty?

Ragnarok: Try to look nice for that punk.

Chrona: I'll…ask Maka to help me.

Ragnarok: Good!

Maka: *From the kitchen* Chrona are you coming to eat? I got Ragnarok's food ready.

Ragnarok: Oh goody! Let's go eat!

Chrona: Hm? Oh okay. *walks to the kitchen*

{End of chapter 2}

Hope you enjoy it chapter 3 coming soon…


	3. Chapter 3 Confess to Kid

Chapter 3 "Confess to Kid"

{The next day}

Maka: Are you ready Chrona?

Chrona: *Shakes a bit* I-I guess…so.

Maka: You'll do just fine. All you have to do just stay calm and tell him how you feel.

Chrona: *Nods*

Tsubaki: {Walks up to them} Hey Maka, hey Chrona how are you?

Maka: Oh hey Tsubaki, we're doing well.

Tsubaki: That's good. {Sees Chrona shaking a bit} What's the matter Chrona why are you shaking?

Chrona: Eh…

Maka: Um, Tsubaki you're not going to believe this but…Chrona has a crush on Kid.

Tsubaki: *Gasp* R-Really?

Chrona: Don't tell it to anyone not even BlackStar!

Tsubaki: Of course not. Don't worry my lips are sealed.

Chrona: Thanks.

Tsubaki: This is surprising I never though one of our friends or any girl from here would have a crush on Kid.

Maka: Well, Chrona does and it is surprising.

Tsubaki: Have you told him?

Maka: She's going to, yesterday I had to help her practice how she's going to tell Kid how she feels about him.

Tsubaki: Aw, that's good Chrona so you won't have to be so much nervous.

Chrona: I'll…try not to be.

Maka: First she has to go up to Kid ask him to meet her after school so they would have privacy.

Tsubaki: Good plan.

Maka: So that's when Chrona could confess her feels to Kid.

Tsubaki: Aw!

Maka: I know right? Chrona and Kid holding hands! *imagines then holding hands*

Tsubaki & Maka: Awwww!

Chrona: *blushes really red*

{Kid, Liz, and Patty walks up to them}

Kid: Hello there girls.

Tsubaki: Eh? Oh hi Kid.

Maka: Hey Kid.

Chrona: *blushes even redder*

Liz: What's up?

Maka: Oh nothing we're just here talking.

Patty: Hahahaha! About what?

Tsubaki: About…we should hang out at my place a get together party.

Kid: Oh interesting sounds good.

Patty: Yay!

Liz: Sure.

Kid: When is it?

Tsubaki: Um…

Maka: This weekend.

Kid: Okay we'll be there. {Looks at Chrona} Hello Chrona.

Chrona: {Slowly turns around} H-Hi Kid.

Kid: What's wrong? You're a bit red.

Chrona: I-It's nothing.

Tsubaki: Um Liz, Patty can I talk to you both for a sec?

Liz: Sure.

Patty: Okay! {Follows them}

Maka: I got to go see where Soul is at. {Leaves}

Kid: Alright.

Chrona: *Tries to calm down* Um Kid.

Kid: Yes?

Chrona: *Tries not to be nervous* Can…you meet…me after school? I need…to tell you something?

Kid: Uh sure I'll meet you after school. Where tho?

Chrona: Uh… outside in the woods.

Kid: Alright then, I'll meet you there. I'm heading to class I'll see you there.

Chrona: *Nods*

Kid: Come along Liz, Patty.

Liz & Patty: Okay. {Follows him}

Tsubaki: *Walks up to Chrona* Did you ask him?

Chrona: Hm?

Maka: * Walks up to them* So did you ask him?

Chrona: Oh…*looks down and blushes* Yes.

Tsubaki & Maka: *Gasp* What did he say?

Chrona: He'll…meet me after school. *blushes*

Tsubaki & Maka: Awwwwwww!

Chrona: Please stop saying that.

Maka: You did it Chrona! Just wait after school and when you two will be alone.

Tsubaki: I'm sure things will go fine.

Chrona: You think so?

Tsubaki: Of course.

Maka: Now we have to make sure that…

BlackStar: *Walks up to them* Yo!

Soul: *Walks up to them* Hey.

Tsubaki: Oh hey guys.

BlackStar: Why are you girls standing here?

Maka: Nothing we're just having a girl talk.

Soul: Don't really want to know.

Tsubaki: We should get going to class.

BlackStar: Okay I'll race ya! *starts running*

Tsubaki: BlackStar we should…too late.

Maka: Let's get going.

{Everyone nodded and head to class. When they got there Soul, Maka, Chrona, Liz, Kid, and Patty sit on the third row seats. Tsubaki and BlackStar sit on the last row seats. Two girls passes by Liz, Kid and Patty in the second row}

Bella: Hi Kid.

Kid: Oh hello Bella.

Bella: *Smiles and turns to her friend and whispers* He's so cute.

Friend: *Whispers back* I know right?

Liz: I wonder what we are going to be working on today.

Kid: Better be something symmetrical.

Patty: Hahahaha! You're funny when it comes to symmetry!

Kid: What's funny about symmetry?

Liz: Calm down Kid she was just joking.

Kid: Don't joke about symmetry.

BlackStar: You need to get over your head Kid.

Kid: What was that?

Patty: Hahahahahaha!

Maka: Guys keep it down.

BlackStar: Its not my fault perfect boy over here is always thinks about symmetry.

Kid: Grrrr!

Chrona: Well, I-I think symmetry is beautiful.

Soul, Maka, Liz, Kid, Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki: Huh?

Chrona: I-I mean…it's a beautiful thing that Kid likes everything that is symmetry don't you think?

Maka: *Smiles* Yeah I think it's cool that Kid loves things that are symmetry.

Tsubaki: Yeah I think so too.

BlackStar: Whoa Chrona I didn't know you were SO sweet to Kid and his symmetry.

Chrona: Well um… *blushes* I-I though…it's a beautiful thing.

Kid: Why thank you Chrona that is sweet of you. *smiles*

Chrona: *Blushes and looks down* Y-You're welcome.

BlackStar: I god like me doesn't need symmetry.

Tsubaki: Seriously BlackStar. *signs*

{Professor Stein rolls in, in the middle of the classroom}

Stein: Morning class today we'll be working on soul's assignment so pass these out to your rows and I'll be explaining everything.

{They pass down the assignment to everyone. Professor Stein explains to the class about the assignment and after he was finished explaining everyone started working on it. About an hour everyone head towards lunch. Maka, Chrona, BlackStar and Tsubaki sit in one row. Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty sit on the other row across from Maka, Chrona, BlackStar and Tsubaki}

Soul: Man that assignment wasn't cool at all.

Maka: Well Soul its part of your grade if you wanna become the strongest death scythe. *eats*

Soul: Still not cool though. *eats*

Tsubaki: It's something we should learn when we go out on our missions.

BlackStar: HAHAHAHAHA! That assignment was a piece of cake. A big star like me can take down any assignments.

Liz: Oh really?

Kid: Well father will be sending us on a mission soon.

Liz: We haven't had one for a long while now ever since we defeated Arachnophobia, The Kishin, Medusa and her gan- *covers her mouth and everyone stares at her* I-I'm so sorry Chrona.

Chrona: Oh no it's fine. M-My mother deserved it. *looks down*

Kid: What matters you are safe and living here in Death City.

Maka: Yeah, no one can't hurt you or make you do awful things you can't deal with. You got your friends be your side and we'll always be there for you when you need us.

Soul: That's right.

Chrona: T-Thank you everyone… *takes a bite of her sandwich*

Patty: HAHAHAHA! I love our friendship! *eats*

BlackStar: I'll kick someone's ass whoever messes with my friends! I'm the big star here, nobody can't bring me down I'm a god! !

Maka: Bravo…

{Bella and her friend walks up to them}

Bella: Hey there Kid.

Kid: *He turns and everyone stares* Oh hello there Bella how are you doing?

Bella: I'm doing good thanks. Oh this morning I saw you with your skateboard I really like your skateboard moves.

Kid: Oh thank you.

Chrona: *Stares worrying*

Bella: I was thinking maybe someday you could show me some of your moves.

Kid: Uh…sure.

Bella: Great, I'll see you around.

Kid: Yeah.

Maka: *Glares at Bella*

{Smiles and walks away with her friend giggling}

BlackStar: Whoa Kid she probably wanted to see more then your moves.

Chrona: *Looks down sadly*

Tsubaki: *Kicks BlackStar's leg*

BlackStar: Ow! Tsubaki what was that for?

Tsubaki: Oh sorry BlackStar my leg must of slipped. *smiles*

Soul: Well, she's kind of cute though for a girl liking a guy skate board moves…

Chrona: *Still looking down sadly*

Maka: *Kicks Soul's leg*

Soul: Ow! What the hell Maka?

Maka: Sorry my leg must of slipped. *smiles*

{Everyone ate they're lunch and head back to class. Few hours later everyone starts heading home}

Maka: Don't worry about it Chrona that girl I'm sure Kid is not interested in her.

Chrona: She…likes his skate board moves.

Maka: Yeah, but she didn't say anything more important like…"SYMMETRY"

Chrona: Hm?

Maka: Kid's skate board moves aren't that important to him what's important to him is symmetry. You said symmetry is a beautiful thing and he was really happy to hear that from you.

Chrona: You think so?

Maka: Yeah, that Bella girl is not that cute anyway and I heard she has bad breath in the mornings.

Chrona: *Giggles* I guess your right.

Maka: Hey, it's time for you to meet up with him. I'm sure everything will be fine you just got to take a deep breath and confess your feelings to him.

Chrona: Right.

Maka: Now go.

Chrona: *Smiles* Thank so much Maka.

Maka: Like I said before "What are friends for?"

Chrona: *Smiles and runs*

Maka: Good luck Chrona!

{Chrona runs out and towards the woods when she gets there she sees someone leaning against a tree. When she gets closer it's no one else but Kid waiting for her}

Chrona: Oh Kid.

Kid: Hey Chrona, I was waiting for you I though you might have forgot to meet me here.

Chrona: Oh no of course not I wouldn't forget.

Kid: Well you're here now. *smiles*

Chrona: *Blushes a bit and smiles back*

Kid: So Chrona what was that you wanted to tell me?

Chrona: Well, you see Kid I-I know we've been friends over a year now and I…um…

Kid: *Tilts head*

{Maka and Tsubaki peeking out there heads behind a tree where there are not that too close or that far just close enough to hear and see them}

Tsubaki: I don't really like doing this.

Maka: I know, but I don't wanna miss it. This is Chrona first crush and I just hope this goes well for her.

Kid: What is it Chrona?

Chrona: That I-I um…*starts to sweat and get nervous* I-I um…

Kid: Hmm…

Maka: Come on Chrona confess to him.

Chrona: That I…um…I-I…

Kid: You what?

Chrona: *Takes a deep breath* I-I really lik—

BlackStar: YAHOO! *Jumps out of a tree*

Maka & Tsubaki: Gahhhh!

Chrona: Eh?

Kid: BlackStar what the hell you think your doing?

BlackStar: What do you think I'm doing? I'm yelling the whole world how strong I am and I'm the biggest star here! ! *stops laughing* So what are you two doing here in the woods anyway?

Kid: That doesn't concern you!

Chrona: Hmm…

BlackStar: Well sorry if I- *gets hit by a rock* Ow! Who the hell threw that?

Maka: It was me!

BlackStar: What was that for?

Maka: That's for being a loud mouth.

Kid: What are you guys doing here? What's going on?

BlackStar: Yeah what's going on?

Tsubaki: Um it's nothing we were just um…

Maka: I-I was looking for Chrona and um…

Kid: Chrona was telling me something, what was that you were telling me?

Chrona: *Starts to shake and looks down* That I-I…*shakes head* I can't *starts to run crying*

Kid: C-Chrona?

Tsubaki: Poor Chrona.

BlackStar: What's her problem?

Kid: Did I say something to make her cry?

Maka: No…*frowns*

Kid: What was that she wanted to tell me?

Maka: Its better that she tells you Kid.

Kid: You know Maka?

Maka: Like I said "Its better that she tells you"

Kid: Hmm…

Maka: *In her thoughts* I'm sorry Chrona…

{End of chapter 3} Hope you enjoy it chapter 4 coming soon...


	4. Chapter 4 I really like you

**Just a little note**

**Hi just wanna say thank you for those who enjoy this story I know it's different how other people write they're stories so I decided to make it different and easier. Hope you enjoy more chapters which I have more plans in mind that this story would get interesting and make you laugh once again thank you and enjoy chapter 4. –ShortieLu**

**Enjoy the story KidxFemaleChrona there will be more to it which you'll find out soon….**

Chapter 4 "I really like you"

{Maka and Tsubaki chased Chrona all the way to her apartment. Chrona runs inside her apartment towards her room closes the door behind her buries her face in the pillow crying her tears out. Maka and Tsubaki made it to her apartment Maka walks up towards her bedroom door and knocks}

Maka: Chrona are you okay?

Chrona: *Crying*

Tsubaki: I feel really bad Maka.

Maka: Me too. Chrona I'm sorry I wanted to make sure things were going okay, but…

Tsubaki: But you still have another chance to tell him. Just because…BlackStar ruined your moment with Kid and don't worry I'll make sure next time he won't interrupt you and Kid.

Maka: Yeah, that's the reason I threw him a rock for interrupting you and Kid. This was supposed to be your moment to confess your feelings to Kid. Things like this happens and you shouldn't give up on that just because of BlackStar he doesn't know how to be quite for once and I know that…I was there.

Tsubaki: So was I.

Maka: I just wanted to see my friend happy confessing her first crush to the son of Lord Death.

Tsubaki: Hope you forgive us.

Chrona: *Leans up her head from the pillow and faces the door sobbing* Y-you were there just…to see me happy?

Maka: Yes, I just wanted to look out for you so things would be going okay, but…I failed you Chrona.

Tsubaki: We just want to let you know we're here for you and no matter what you still have another chance to confess him your feelings.

Chrona: *Sniffs and gets up from the bed walks up to the door and opens it} You guys…really care about me?

Maka: Of course we do.

Tsubaki: We're friends and we should help our other friends they're problem.

Maka: That's right and you should know that Chrona we'll always be there for you. *smiles*

Tsubaki: *Smiles*

Chrona: *Smiles* Thank you.

{Maka and Tsubaki give her a big hug}

Maka: By the way Kid is worried about you.

Chrona: He is?

Tsubaki: Yeah.

{Breaks up the hug}

Maka: You should go and talk to him Chrona. Go to him and confess him I know you are still strong to let your feelings out to him.

Tsubaki: Yes Chrona this is your day and you can not let one idiot which is my meister ruined your moment with Kid.

Chrona: So I still have a chance?

Maka & Tsubaki: *Nods*

Chrona: *Smiles* I'll do it.

Maka: Great.

Tsubaki: First we have to clean up those tears. *cleans her tears up* now go he's waiting for you at his house.

Chrona: *Smiles* You guys are right and thank you so much again. *starts to run*

{Maka and Tsubaki stays behind and Chrona keeps running none stop until she reaches to Kid's house}

Chrona: Huff…huff…I'm here. *enters the gate and walks up to the stairs starts knocking on the door*

Liz: Hm? *walks up to the door and opens it* oh hey there Chrona what's up?

Chrona: Is um…Kid home?

Liz: Yeah, he's in his room changing. Why don't you come in?

Chrona: Oh thanks you. *walks in*

Patty: *Runs down the stairs and laughs a bit*Hahahaha! Hi Chrona!

Chrona: Oh *waves at Patty* hi Patty.

Liz: Kid! Chrona is here! *looks at her and smiles* He'll be right down with you.

Chrona: *Nods* O-Okay.

Patty: Oh you're here to see Kid?

Chrona: *Nods again* Yes.

Patty: What for? *smiles evilly* Are you two ganna be study buddies and make out? Muah, muah, muah, muah, muah! HAHAHAHA! *falls to the floor laughing*  
Liz: Seriously Patty?

Chrona: *Blushes* Hmm…

Kid: *Comes down stairs wearing a white collar long sleeve shirt, on top of it a black vest with buttons of Lord Death's mask, with black pants and black shoes* Oh Chrona you're here?

Chrona: H-Hi Kid.

Liz: Well we're off to the Death Mall later.

Patty: Hahahaha! Good luck on studying!

{They both leave}

Chrona: *Tries to stay calm and takes a deep breath* Um Kid. I-I wanted to apologize what happen back in the woods. I wasn't comfortable what I was going to tell you in front of them.

Kid: *Smiles* There no need to apologize I'm just glad that you're alright. I wasn't sure what made you cry but everything its fine now. You still want to tell me what you were going to say back there?

Chrona: Yes. *holds her hands together tight trying not to get nervous*

Kid: Come why don't we go sit down in the living room?

Chrona: O-Okay. *follows him into the living room and sits across from him*

Kid: Now that it's just us here and I'm sure no one will interrupt like BlackStar did.

Chrona: Hmm…

Kid: So are you ready what you're going to tell me?

Chrona: *Takes a heavy deep breath and nods* Yes.

Kid: Alright.

Chrona: Like I said before…we've been friends over a year now and I've been having these feelings I don't know how to deal with it. I-I've been holding them for a long while and…I can't hold these feelings anymore. So I…

Kid: *Stays silence*

Chrona: I…I um…

Kid: *Stays silence*

Chrona: I…really like you!

Kid: *Eyes go wider*

Chrona: *Looks down* I really like you Kid…I couldn't hold these feelings towards you. You're not like the other guys you're very brave, strong and I always find it cute when it comes to you symmetry. I really find symmetry beautiful you always want things to be perfect and to be even and you're the most beautiful symmetrical grim reaper I ever met. *Tears starts to coming down her pale face* I-I understand if…you don't feel the same way like I do to you…I completely understand and you probably wouldn't see me that way because I'm the daughter of the witch who tried to destroy Death City. You deserve to be with someone better I don-*realize she was cut off by a kiss her lips against Kid's lips and they both break apart*

Kid: Don't say such a thing you are more important to me then just a friend.

Chrona: *Eyes go wider*

Kid: *Grabs her hand* I really like you too Chrona, believe it or not but I really do. You are not like the other girls you are the most beautiful girl I ever met I've been holding my feelings for you a long while too. You are the kind of girl I would love to ask you if you wanna be my girlfriend. I really mean it I don't care what other people say I was worried you probably didn't felt the same way but look at us now. We're confessing our feelings towards each other and I'm happy that we are, I know our parents were enemies but your mother can't hurt anyone not even you now that she's gone for good you don't have to worry about that anymore.

Chrona: *Stays very quite and stares into his sunset eyes*

Kid: Chrona? *snaps his fingers in front of her face* Are you okay?

Chrona: Y-Yeah…

Kid: Are you shocked that I kissed you?

Chrona: Y-Yeah…

Kid: *Smirks* You're so cute.

Chrona: *Smiles and blushes* So…you really like me?

Kid: Yes I really do Chrona. It's hard to believe it, it's just that…*turns around and turns back to her* you're the most amazing girl I ever seen in my whole life and like I said before…you are not like the other girls.

Chrona: Well, I was raised different maybe that's way I'm different from the others.

Kid: What matters you are here safe and not worrying about anything, because you have me and everyone else.

Chrona: *Blushes* It's a shocking that…you have feelings for me. I wasn't sure if you did…

Kid: I do, ever since I met you well it was back where the NidHogg ship?

Chrona: Oh…I remember.

Kid: After that I was suppose to chase after you, but I didn't I got distracted by the symmetry of the sun and the sky.

Chrona: *Starts to giggle*

Kid: I couldn't help it, it was so beautiful tho. *chuckles* Yeah, well after reviving the Kishin I honest didn't expected my father to registrar you to the DWMA I was surprised that you were there and that you weren't bad after all. Then we became friends but afterwards with the whole fight with Arachnophobia, The Kishin and…Medusa everything started to change for you.

Chrona: *Smiles* Yes, yes it has.

Kid: *Grabs her hand* When you started to change and start how to deal with things you just…bright the light to me and I couldn't believe how beautiful you are. You have such a wonderful symmetrical body.

Chrona: *Blushes extremely red*

Kid: I-I apologize for saying that.

Chrona: Oh no…it's fine.

Kid: Like I was saying you just started to face your fear and dealing with it like…coming up to asking me to meet you after school and confessing me your feelings towards me. Well you were going to say it when…that idiot of BlackStar interrupted. Now that you came here and you did…I was shocked that I couldn't believe this was really happing the girl I really truly like…come to confess me her feelings. I really truly like you Chrona…a lot.

Chrona: *Smiles and blushes* I really like you a lot too Kid.

Kid: *Smiles to her*

Chrona: *Smiles back* I-I'm still shocked about…you really like me.

Kid: Well, you never know when I guy starts to have feelings towards a girl and really likes everything about her. Like me towards you. I started to have feelings for you ever since I didn't told Liz or Patty they probably just laugh at me.

Chrona: *Giggles* Probably.

Kid: I've been holding it for so long I didn't know when I was going to tell you, but I'm glad it's out because of you.

Chrona: *Smiles* I'm glad too.

Kid: Chrona?

Chrona: Yes?

Kid: I-I know this sounds so soon and now that we confess our feelings towards each other I wanted to ask you something.

Chrona: Yes Kid?

Kid: Do you um…want to be my girlfriend?

Chrona: Girlfriend? *blushes again* Y-Yes, I would…like to be your girlfriend.

Kid: *Pulls her close to him and hugs her tight*

Chrona: *Hugs him tight*

Kid: *Breaks the hug* Chrona…no matter what anyone says you are my girlfriend and that's that okay?

Chrona: *Nods* Okay, but what about your dad? Do you think he'll like this?

Kid: Don't worry I'll talk to him about it later okay?

Chrona: Okay.

Kid: *Smiles and hugs her again* Can't believe you're my girlfriend.

Chrona: *Smiles again* Can't believe you're my…boyfriend.

Kid: *Smirks*

Ragnarok: Finally you two confess your damn feelings!

Kid & Chrona: Hm?

Ragnarok: *Pops out* Took you freaken long enough to tell him!

Chrona: I-I was nervous.

Ragnarok: You're always nervous jeez can't confess this punk your feelings.

Chrona: I did now.

Kid: It's fine Ragnarok this happens to a lot of people.

Ragnarok: Easy for to say. Now that you both are boyfriend and girlfriend I'm warning you rich boy…if you do anything to break her heart. Well, like I don't really care that much…if you break her heart and make her cry which it drives me nuts! I'm going to kick your ass you got that?

Kid: You really think I'm that type of guy would break a beautiful girl like Chrona's heart? I'm a gentleman and I respect the girl I care about so much and I wouldn't do such a thing.

Ragnarok: You better! Anyways do you have any food with ya? I'm hungry.

Kid: *Signs* This way. *starts walking towards the kitchen*

Ragnarok: Oh goody food! Let's go Chrona!

Chrona: *Nods and follows Kid towards the kitchen*

{Three hours later}

Kid: Well, Ragnarok got what he wanted and it's just me and you.

Chrona: *Smiles* Yes.

Kid: Liz and Patty haven't came home from the mall they must of met some guys or something.

Chrona: I guess so.

Kid: Do you wanna stay for another hour I could take you home before my bed time.

Chrona: Uh I guess.

Kid: Why don't we watch a movie?

Chrona: Uh sure.

Kid: Great. *walks towards the living room to the T.V* What do you wanna watch?

Chrona: Um I don't know.

Kid: Well I have UP, Spiderman, Final Destination, A Walk To Remember, The Blair Witch Project, The Little Mermaid, Halloween, Child's Play, Aladdin, Batman Forever, or Willy Wanka and the Chocolate Factory?

Chrona: Um A Walk To Remember I head about it from Maka.

Kid: Okay, A Walk To Remember it is. *Grabs the DVD turns on the DVD player puts it in, then turns on the T.V* I should go make some popcorn.

Chrona: Okay sounds good.

Kid: Great. *Runs into the kitchen starts making the popcorn, grabs two symmetrical cups and pours some orange soda. Making sure that both cups of soda are equally and grabs a bowl pours the popcorn onto the bowl. Then takes it towards the living room where Chrona is waiting on the couch* Here you go. *hands her the soda*

Chrona: Oh thanks.

Kid: No problem. *Sits down next to her and sets the popcorn and the soda onto the small table in front of them. Gets up grabs the DVD remote and pushes play and then leans back*

{While the movie is starting Kid and Chrona starts to eat the popcorn, drink they're soda}

Chrona: She's…beautiful.

Kid: I know right?

Chrona: *Smiles and grabs more popcorn*

{While watching the movie Kid leans back and slowly puts his arm around Chrona, but then she slowly leans her head on his shoulder. Kid smiles and holds her hand tight}

Kid: Your hair feels so soft Chrona.

Chrona: Does it?

Kid: Yes.

{She gives him a smile and turns back to the movie and after for a while when the movie ended Kid and Chrona finds themselves sleeping both heads towards each other. Liz and Patty comes home from the mall putting they're bags down}

Liz: Kid we're home!

Patty: Looks quite.

Liz: I know where is he?

Patty: It's not 8 o'clock yet.

Liz: It will be soon. *Starts walking sees the door towards the living room a light* Hm? Kid are you in here? *walks into the living room and sees them sleeping together holding hands*

Patty: *Walks in and gasp* I knew they were study buddies.

Liz: Shh don't wake them up Patty.

Patty: *Whispers* Opps sorry.

Liz: *Whispers* Why are they holding hands?

Patty: *Whispers* I don't really know.

Liz: *Whispers* Something is up with these two.

Patty: *Whispers* Yeah.

Liz: *Whispers* Something must of happen when we left to the mall.

Patty: *Whispers*Probably.

Kid: *Starts to wake up yawning* Hm? *sees Chrona* She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.

Patty: *Starts laughing loud* HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hi Kid!

Kid: *Turns to them and falls* Gah!

Chrona: *Wakes up* Hm?

Liz: You couldn't stay quite Patty.

Patty: Hahahahahaha! Sorry sis!

Kid: Hmm…

Chrona: *Gets up yawning* Hm? *turns to them*

Liz: What's going on here?

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you two were study buddies!

Kid: I-I could explain.

Liz: Explain.

Kid: You see Chrona and I we really like each other and so you two found us like this, but we were watching a movie and I guess we fell asleep in the middle of it.

Liz & Patty: *Mouth drop of shocking* WHAT?

Chrona: I came her to confess Kid my feelings towards him and him…feels the same way towards me.

Kid: Yeah, I know it's hard to believe I never told it to anyone and not even my weapons.

Liz: Wow this is shocking news.

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kid and Chrona sitting in the tree K.i.s.! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughs*

Kid: Okay that's enough Patty.

Liz: So are you both now are…?

Kid: Yes Liz, me and Chrona are dating.

Patty: *Gasp* You both are boyfriend and girlfriend?

Kid: Yes Patty, Chrona is my girlfriend now.

Chrona: *Blushes*

Liz: Wow, we never expected this um congratulations to both of you.

Patty: HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah congrats!

Kid: Thank you.

Chrona: Thanks.

Liz: So we're the only ones that know?

Kid: Yes, starting tomorrow we'll announce it to everyone else that me and Chrona are dating.

Patty: WHOA! Big news!

Liz: What about your dad do you think he's be okay with this?

Kid: I'll talk to him about it later.

Chrona: Um Kid what time is it?

Kid: It's um *takes out his pocket watch and looks at the time* 7:28 I should start taking you home.

Chrona: Yeah.

Kid: *Grabs her hand* Come on let's go.

Chrona: *Nods*

Kid: Liz, Patty would you mind clean this up?

Patty: Sure!

Liz: No problem Prince Charming.

Kid: *Starts heading towards the door and starts walking holding Chrona's hand*

Chrona: *Starts walking holding Kid's hand* The night looks beautiful.

Kid: *Looks up and smiles* It does huh?

Chrona: The moon looks kind of creepy though.

Kid: *Laughs a bit* Yeah it kind of does.

Chrona: *Turns her head towards him and smiles soft*

{15 minutes walking towards to her apartment. Chrona opens her door and faces Kid}

Chrona: I really had a great time today.

Kid: I did too.

Chrona: I really can't believe for all this worrying my feelings for you I ended up being with you.

Kid: So do I. You are the wonderful girl of my dreams and you'll always be.

Chrona: *Gives him a beautiful smile* Well goodnight.

Kid: Goodnight. *stares at her deep into her gorgeous midnight blue eyes leans towards for a kiss*

Chrona: *While she was staring deep into his golden eyes she realizes her lips were against Kid's lips. She wraps her arms around his shoulder*

Kid: *Wraps his arms around her waist*

{They both share a goodnight kiss}

{End of Chapter 4}

**Note:**** Wow this is really 11 pages. So I hope you enjoy this beautiful KidxChrona chapter I was typing this till the sun came up and I need my sleep. Phew well I hope you enjoy this and I'll work on the next chapter 5 soon I'm really excited for the next chapter XD I wanna apologize like I said above I'll do my best on writing this story and I know its different from other people, but I'm use to writing stories like this. At least you enjoy them. So I hope this is what you were expecting them getting together and once again thanks.**

**Chapter 5 coming soon…**


	5. Chapter 5 Announcement

Chapter 5

"Announcement"

{Next day it was morning Maka was getting up for school putting on her main clothes starts walking towards the bathroom brushes her teeth. After she was finished knocks on Soul's bedroom door slowly opens it and walks up to him shaking him a bit to wake up}

Maka: Hey, Soul wake up or you're going to be late for school.

Soul: *Whines* N-No…five more minutes.

Maka: *Starts to shake him more to wake him up out of bed* Soul wake up! Wake up!

Soul: *Whines more* No…I don't want to.

Maka: *Signs* Fine, you leave me no choice. *Walks into her room grabs a dictionary from her shelf and walks back in Soul's room raising the dictionary above her head* Maka…CHOP! *Hits Soul right on the head with the dictionary and Soul rolls of the bed falls painfully on the floor* You're awake now?

Soul: Y-Yes ma'am.

Maka: Good now go change.

{Maka exit Soul's room. He gets up by rubbing his head and tries to stand up straight}

Soul: Ow…that really hurts. *Starts walking out of his room and enters the bathroom. After doing his business he starts washing his hands, washing his face and then brushes his sharp teeth. When he was done exit out the bathroom walks into his room starts putting on his clothes and shoes. He goes back to the bathroom just to brush his hair all cool guys have to brush they're hair. When he was done he exit out the bathroom and enters the kitchen* I'm ready Maka.

Maka: Finally, took you long enough. *Gets up from the couch while stares at him*

Soul: Well I still feel a pain on my head. *Rubs his head*

Maka: It's your fault for not waking up. *Tilts head and folds her arms across her chest*

Soul: Well I don't know why you are in such a hurry!

Maka: I just want to get there in time Soul! We can't be late!

Soul: You're such a nerd. *Folds arms across his chest*

Maka: What was that? *Glares at him*

Soul: Nothing lets go since you don't wanna be late. *Walks out putting his hands in his pockets*

Maka: Gosh. *Starts exiting out her apartment locking her door and heads outside walking behind Soul*

{Kid, Liz, and Patty are heading out of the mansion}

Liz: So Kid, are you going to go pick up you're girlfriend?

Patty: *Starts to laugh* Hahahaha! Kid has a girlfriend! *Winks at him*

Kid: Keep it down Patty and yes Liz I told Chrona that I would go pick her up so we can walk to school together. *Puts his hands in his pockets*

Liz & Patty: *Looks at each other and looks back at him* Awwww!

Kid: Seriously stop.

Liz: Well you're going to announce the news to everyone that you and Chrona are dating.

Patty: Yeah Kid.

Kid: I just want it to be a surprise.

Liz: An awkward surprise. *Places her hands on her hips*

Kid: Look when we get to the school I'll have everyone around and announce that we're dating.

Patty: *Starts to laugh again* Hahahahahaha! Everyone is going to have they're mouth's drop!

Liz: Are you going to tell your father after? *Looks at him worried*

Kid: I already told you Liz I'm going to tell him later on. I just hope he understands me. *Signs* Let's hurry up Chrona is waiting. *Starts to power walk*

Liz: Wait Kid slow down.

Patty: *Starts to power walk too* Hahahaha! He really wants to see his girlfriend.

Liz: Wait guys don't leave me behind! *Starts to catching up to them*

{In Chrona's apartment she finishes dressing up for school and sits down on the couch waiting}

Ragnarok: *Pops out of her back* Well, well, well now that you have a boyfriend you wait for his ass to come and get you.

Chrona: Well, he did say he wanted to walk school together.

Ragnarok: You must be one lucky girl who is dating a rich grim reaper. *Looks at her upside down*

Chrona: Am I really lucky? *Tilts head*

Ragnarok: You got to figure that out yourself. *Looks away*

Chrona: But you just said—

Ragnarok: I know what I said! *Still looking away*

Chrona: Are you…happy that I'm dating someone?

Ragnarok: *Looks at her of the corner of his eye* You think I would be so happy about you dating someone? Of course not! I'm just glad that I don't have to hear you silly feelings about that rich boy!

Chrona: *Smiles happy* Thank you Ragnarok.

Ragnarok: Huh?

Chrona: *Turns her head to face him* Thank you.

Ragnarok: *In his thoughts* "She's thanking me?" Grrrrrrr! That's it I'm going back in! *Goes back in*

Chrona: *Giggles and suddenly hears someone knocking on her door* Hm? *Gets up and walks up to the door and opens it* Kid? *Gives him a smile*

Kid: *Smiles at her back* Hey Chrona, are you ready?

Chrona: *Nods* Yes.

Kid: Let's go then.

Chrona: Okay *Walks out of her apartment closes the door and locks it*

Kid: *Grabs her hand* Off we go. *Starts to walk with her*

Chrona: Where are Liz and Patty? *Tilts head*

Kid: They went on head so…you and I could walk alone.

Chrona: Oh *Smiles while blushes little pink*

{At the academy Maka and Soul arrives at the school head towards the entrance. They both not look at each other ever since they left they're apartment}

Soul: Are you still mad?

Maka: Why you ask?

Soul: *Turns to face her* You're seriously not being cool.

Maka: *Signs* You are the one not being cool. You can't even wake up on your own.

Soul: Look who's talking. *Looks away*

Maka: What did you say? *Growls and glares back at him*

{Suddenly they hear someone calling they're names}

Aurora: Maka, Soul!

Maka & Soul: Hm? *They both turn to face a tall long black hair girl with ocean blue eyes, wearing a long sleeve black and red stripes shirt. Along with black skinny jeans, black flats and a red bow on it*

Maka: Oh hi Aurora.

Soul: Hey.

Aurora: What's up with those faces? {Walks up to them having her arms folded across her chest*

Maka & Soul: *They both look at each other and face away*

Maka: Nothing at all. *Folds her arms across her chest*

Soul: There is nothing going on. *Puts his hands in his pockets*

Aurora: Oh really? Then why are you both looking so angry at each other?

Soul: *Turns to face her* Maka here keeps hitting me with you damn dictionary book on my head!

Maka: *Turns to face both of them* It's not my fault you can't wake up on your own!

Soul: You always hit me with that thing!

Maka: Well if you start walking up on your own then I will stop!

Aurora: My, my you both need to go see a counselor.

Maka & Soul: *They both fold they're arms across they're chest looking away* No we don't.

Aurora: Alright then. *Smiles*

{They all started to walk towards class BlackStar and Tsubaki were already there waiting on the third row}

BlackStar: Yo what's up?

Tsubaki: Morning.

Soul: Hey *Gives BlackStar a high five*

Maka: Morning Tsubaki.

Aurora: Yeah morning.

{The three sit on the second row}

Tsubaki: *Looks at Maka and Soul realize something was wrong* Is there something wrong?

Maka: Hm? *Looks at Tsubaki*

Soul: There is nothing wrong it's just your imagination.

Maka: *Tries to calm down and smiles at Tsubaki* Everything is fine Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Oh okay. *Smiles back, but she didn't believe her something was wrong*

BlackStar: Hey Maka wasn't Chrona suppose to be here with you? She always does.

Maka: Oh, well I don't know she called me last night told me that to go head walk to school without her. *She replies*

Soul: Maybe she's tired walking with you.

Maka: Grrrr! Don't make me…*Gets cut off by Aurora*

Aurora: Oh look speaking of the devil there she is coming in with Kid, Liz and Patty. *Laying back with her feet up on the desk*

Maka, Soul, BlackStar & Tsubaki: Hm?

Chrona: *Walks in the classroom, but she looks very nervous* I'm nervous Kid.

Kid: It'll be alright just stay calm. *Smiles at her*

Liz: This is going to be awkward.

Patty: Hahahahahaha! Very awkward! *Smiles big*

Bella: *Turns around* Why is Chrona walking with Kid?

Friend: I don't know maybe they both came in on the same time.

Bella: Well she needs to step away from Kid plus she's still the daughter of that witch Medusa.

Friend: I don't even know why Lord Death still lets her stay here for all she's done.

Bella: I don't know, but she is not like one of us, but gosh Kid looks so handsome today. Well he always does.

Friend: You should ask him out.

Bella: I should huh?

Friend: Yeah, so he could also show you his skateboard moves. *Giggles*

Bella: *Smiles* Right I'll ask him before class starts. *She starts heading out of the first row*

{Chrona, Kid, Liz and Patty walk towards the second row where Maka, Soul and Aurora are sitting}

BlackStar: Finally you all got here. What took you so long? *Looks straight at them*

Tsubaki: Guess Kid always wants to come on the right time. *Smiles*

{They all sit}

Kid: Well now that you're all here I have announcement to make.

Chrona: *Sitting down holding her hands together blushing and starts to get nervous*

Maka: What is it?

BlackStar: What is this announcement?

Soul: *Stares*

Kid: Well I know this will be awkward to you all and everyone else in the academy, but this is my decision and I really, really, really do care so much about this person. My feeling towards her is really serious.

Bella: *Stops few steps away from them and realize what Kid was talking about* Huh? Is he talking about….me? *Smiles and hopping that is her*

Maka: You have a crush on a girl?

Soul: Do we know her?

Kid: Yes, this girl she is very important to me and I know she did so many mistakes, but is not her fault. Hope you all respect that.

{Everyone stares}

Bella: *Stares and smiles thinking that is her*

Kid: Everyone…*Grabs Chrona's hand* Chrona and I….are dating.

Bella: *Gets really shocked and her jaw drops*

{Everyone else jaw drops}

Chrona: *Blushes*

Maka: Oh…my…DEATH! *Gets up and hugs them* Congratulations! I'm so proud of you Chrona!

Chrona: T-Thank you.

Kid: Thanks Maka.

Soul: Wow, you finally did it Chrona.

Chrona: *Nods*

Kid: You knew?

Soul: Well she told Maka and Maka told me. It was a shocking but glad you feel the same way that she does to you.

Kid: Thanks Soul.

Liz: Yeah it was an awkward shocking to us.

Patty: Hahahahahaha! Kid and Chrona are boyfriend and girlfriend! *Holds up a sigh say "Boyfriend and Girlfriend"*

Tsubaki: Wow congratulations to both of you. This is really a huge surprise.

Kid: Thank you.

Chrona: *Smiles* Thanks.

BlackStar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you both were up to something in the woods!

Kid: Huh? You knew?

BlackStar: I'm the big star here I know everything! *Smiles really big*

Kid: You were stalking us. *Glares*

Chrona: *Looks down blushing playing with her thumps*

BlackStar: Oh come on now you both are dating.

Kid: You interrupted Chrona when she was about to tell me! *Still glares at him*

BlackStar: Just calm your reaper butt down.

Aurora: Wow never expected the son of Lord Death and the daughter of the witch Medusa would end up being together. This is interesting. *Smiles put both of her hands on her cheeks*

Kid: Well, I do plan telling my father later on today.

Aurora: What do you think he will say? *Smiles tilting her head*

Kid: I don't really know. *Looks away*

Maka: Well I'm just happy that Chrona finally confess her feelings and who wouldn't think that you have feelings for Chrona.

Kid: I did for so long and I'm happy being with Chrona she's not like other girls. Something about her *Holds Chrona's hand* my reaper heart has fallen for her heart.

Chrona: *Smiles* Yeah, I-I was shocked that he feels the same way like I do to him.

Soul: Well that means you both are meant to be together.

BlackStar: So does that mean is there going to be a wedding? *Stands up quickly*

Kid: It's WAY too early to talk about that BlackStar.

Tsubaki: BlackStar they are just starting to date this relationships takes time.

BlackStar: Like a month?

Maka: *Signs* No it takes years.

Bella: *Walks back to her friend having her arms folded across her chest looking really angry* Can't believe he's going out with that freak.

Friend: What does he see in her? She's nothing but the witch's daughter. I'm sorry you lost your chance. *Rubs Bella's shoulder*

Bella: It's not over yet.

Friend: Hm? What do you mean?

Bella: I'm going to find a way to separate that freak away from my Kid. Plus he still has to go tell his father he probably won't accept her.

Friend: That's true.

Bella: I'll make sure Kid falls for me and that bitch of Chrona can go crying to her mother's grave.

Friend: Yeah.

Bella: *Glares at Chrona*

{Suddenly Professor Stein rolls in the class room and gets everyone start to working. Few hours later everyone was leaving the academy}

Kid: Hey I'm going on ahead to talk to my father and tell him about the news. Come with me Chrona. *Pulls out his hand*

Chrona: *Nods and takes his hand*

Maka: Okay, we're heading home.

Soul: Hope everything goes well with your father.

Kid: Thanks.

Aurora: I can imagine the face your dad will make when you tell him the news. *laughs imagining Lord Death's face*

Liz: Okay Patty and I are heading back to the mansion. *Starts walking away*

Patty: Hahahahahaha! Later! *Leaves with Liz*

BlackStar: I'm going home I'm hungry. *Stomach growls*

Tsubaki: Come on I'll go make you something to eat. *Pulls his arm*

BlackStar: Yahoo! *Starts running*

Tsubaki: BlackStar wait up! *Runs after him*

Maka: Well I'll see you tomorrow Chrona.

Chrona: Yes. *Smiles*

Soul: Later. *Walks away*

Maka: Bye. *Waves and leaves*

Kid & Chrona: Bye *Waves back*

Aurora: Well I'm heading home I need a shower I smell like Professor Dork Stein's classroom. *Walks away*

Kid: Okay, shall we go Chrona?

Chrona: Y-Yes.

{They both walk towards Lord Death's room holding hands. Chrona starts to shake and squeezes Kid's hand tight}

Kid: *Realize his hand is being squeezed and faces to Chrona* It's going to be fine just relax.

Chrona: *Nods*

Kid: *He enters the Death Room along with Chrona still holding her hand. When they reach to the end where Lord Death is standing in front of the mirror Kid let's go of Chrona's hand.*Wait here Chrona.

Chrona: *Nods*

Kid: *Walks up the steps* Hello Father.

Lord Death: *Turns around* Oh hello son it's good to see you coming visiting your father. What can I do for you son?

Kid: Father, I need to talk to you about something serious. *Puts his hands in his pockets*

Lord Death: Okay I'm listening.

Kid: Father, I understand that what I'm going to tell you its very important to me and I want you to understand that my feelings for this person is very serious. I know this person did so many mistakes, but it wasn't her fault and you know that too. *Looks straight up to his dad* This person has changed a lot and everyone else has seen it. I really, really, really care so much about this person she's not like the other girls in the academy.

Lord Death: Oh my, my, you have a crush on a girl? Well who is she?

Kid: Yes father, what I'm going to tell you the name of this person….it might not pleased you. *Turns around where Chrona is* Come…Chrona. *Pulls out his hand*

Chrona: *Slowly comes out and walks up to Kid and takes his hand*

Lord Death: Chrona? *Tilts head*

Kid: Before you say something father I just hope you understand that Chrona has changed a lot ever since we defeated Medusa. All she wanted was not to hurt anyone and she was force to do so. I really like Chrona father…she's the most beautiful girl I ever met.

Lord Death: *Stares*

Chrona: *Looks down nervously*

Kid: Dad?

Lord Death: Does she feel the same way?

Kid: Yes.

Chrona: Yes Lord Death…I was the first to confess Kid how I feel about him. It's serious I really do like Kid and it's not that I was force to I started to have feelings for Kid. I hope it's okay that we're dating. *Looks straight up to him*

Lord Death: Well…now that I see it. I allow you both to date.

Kid: You really mean it father?

Chrona: R-Really?

Lord Death: I also realize Chrona has changed and it really pleased me to see her changed. But she still had little things she has to deal with.

Chrona: I'm getting through that.

Lord Death: Also I know all those things you did you never mean it to do. You were forced by your mother, but now that she's gone for good and I'm proud you step up for yourself towards your mother.

Chrona: Yes. *Smiles*

Lord Death: Plus you're still the daughter of a witch, but that doesn't really matter you are part of the DWMA and your life has started new living here in Death City.

Chrona: Yes it has and I wanna thank you for that. I really didn't want to hurt anyone and…I was under control by my mother.

Lord Death: Well that was in the past and now…you become a different person Chrona keep it up. Anyways now that you are dating my son Kid hope you both enjoy a good life time.

Kid: Thank you so much father. *Smiles*

Chrona: Thank you very much. *Smiles too*

Lord Death: Now why don't you both run along? Go out to dinner, or a movie, or a romantic moon light…*Gets cut off by Kid*

Kid: Yes, yes, yes father we'll do that.

Lord Death: Sorry I couldn't help myself that my son has a girlfriend. *Gives a smile*

Kid: Please stop that dad.

Chrona: *Giggles*

Lord Death: Well you two go have fun not too much fun though.

Kid: Alright dad lets go Chrona. *Takes her hand and runs out of the Death Room*

Chrona: *Runs out the Death Room with him*

Lord Death: Ah, young love. *Tilts head giving a smile*

Kid: *Runs outside from the academy* Can't believe my dad accepted us dating.

Chrona: Yes.

Kid: I'm so happy Chrona. *Hugs her tight*

Chrona: *Hugs him back* Do you think everyone else are okay with it?

Kid: *Breaks the hug* I'm sure they are they need to know you have changed. What happen back then it's just something we should all forget out let's pretend it never existed.

Chrona: *Gives him a little smile* I guess your right.

Kid: You look beautiful every time I stare into your symmetrical eyes. *Gives her a handsome smile*

Chrona: *Blushes really red* T-Thanks.

Kid: *Grabs both of her arms puts them around his neck and wraps his arms around her waist then leans to kiss her*

Chrona: *Kisses him back*

Kid: *He gently pulls her closer towards him and deepens the kiss*

{From behind the door of the academy Bella sees them kissing}

Bella: *Glares at Chrona* Gosh…I hate her now.

{End of chapter 5}

**Note – Hey everyone sorry I took so long to type this chapter I was busy making my cosplay for Anime Expo and I was also busy with other things. So I'm finally done with this chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I just wanna give a heads up of the characters that don't belong in the show. Aurora is my own character I made years ago and I decided to add her in the story she's a good character she may say things weird around everyone that has my character is. Hope you like her. Bella she's not a character of mine this was just a made up character me and a friend of mine UChiha111 we did this Soul Eater Role Play and Bella was suppose to be Kid's ex-girlfriend, but I decided to change her make her the jealousy girl that wants Kid for herself. So that is all I have to say and stay tune for the next chapter 6 will be coming soon! Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Please Stop Fighting!

**Chapter 6**

**Please Stop Fighting!**

{At Maka and Soul's apartment}

Maka: *Sitting down on the couch reading a book*

Soul: *Walks in the kitchen and opens the refrigerator* What's for dinner?

Maka: *Pretends she didn't hear him* Huh? What was that?

Soul: *Closes the refrigerator* You're ignoring me huh?

Maka: Maybe. *Doesn't bother to look at him*I

Soul: Maka this is getting seriously annoying and not cool.

Maka: You are the one being not cool.

Soul: What's that suppose to mean huh?! *Glares at her*

Maka: *Shuts her book* You know what I mean.

Soul: What? Do you got a problem with me?!

Maka: *Stands up from the couch* Here is my problem. I'm always the one doing everything waking your ass up for school, have you breakfast ready, clean up your mess and what do I get from you? Nothing!

Soul: That's your job cool guys don't do dishes, vacuum, sweep, mop, or spend an hour trying to plug hairs out your nose! *Gets hit with a book*

Maka: I do not spend an hour trying to plug hairs out of my nose! *Growls at him*

Soul: Ow….*rubs his head* You are seriously not being cool Maka.

Maka: It's not my fault. *Looks away*

Soul: You're starting to piss me off Maka!

Maka: What you got a problem?!

{Sudden Blair walks in}

Blair: Hey you two I'm back! *Closes the do behind her*

Soul: Yeah, my problem is you're always in a bad mood, you always hit me with that thing, you cry too much, and you annoy me sometimes!

Maka: Well if you start waking up a little early then I wouldn't be hitting you all the time. Plus you are not the anyone I hit papa and BlackStar for many reason and its not like I do it on purpose!

Blair: Um guys?

Soul: Liar! You're always mad because you don't have big boobs!

Maka: That's not true! What about you Mr. Wanna Be Coolest?! You think it's cool to cheat on a test, to skip class and you're still too lazy to wake up for school!

Blair: Um you guys?

Soul: You're really seriously piss me off Maka and its not cool!

Maka: Well its not cool for me to do everything for you!

Soul: I already do is protecting!

Maka: Protecting from getting harmed? Soul I also want to protect you too and I want to be stronger it's not fair you won't let me! I want to become stronger like Stein, BlackStar, Chrona and Kid! Also Aurora is stronger too I want to be like them protecting they're weapons!

Soul: It's too dangerous for you to be protecting me and not looking after for yourself! I already told you I am your weapon partner that means I'm always prepared to die for my meister!

Maka: You just don't understand do you?! Why won't you let me become stronger to protect you?!

Soul: Because I'm not going to sit back and watch you getting hurt or get killed! Why can't you understand?! I don't believe you'll ever get stronger to be protecting me and I'm strong enough to take down anyone, so get that through to your stupid brain!

Maka: SHUT UP!

Soul: NO YOU SHUT UP!

Blair: PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! Please…stop fighting you guys its not right for you to be acting like this.

Maka: So…you won't let me?

Soul: No.

Maka: *Eyes get watery and runs into her room slams the door behind her.*

Soul: I'll be in my room. *Enters his room and closes the door behind him*

Blair: *Looks down worried* Oh no.

{Next morning}

Blair: *In Soul's room trying to wake him up for school* Soul wake up or you are going to be late.

Soul: *Wakes up and looks up at Blair.* Huh? Blair? What time is it?

Blair: It's 6:24am you might want to wake up and get ready for school. *Gives him a soft smile*

Soul: Hmm…is Maka awake?

Blair: Yeah, but she already left to school 5 minutes ago so…*Looks down*

Soul: It's fine…I'll go get ready. *Sits up*

Blair: Okay! *Smiles and runs out giggling*

{Soul gets up from bed and starts getting ready. At school Maka was entering the classroom and sits right next to Aurora.}

Aurora: What's with the long face? *Stares at her wondering*

Maka: Nothing. *Looks away*

Aurora: Hmm…*Tilts head*

{Liz, Patty, Kid and Chrona enter the classroom and sees Maka looking down.}

Chrona: Um Maka?

Maka: *Looks up* Huh?

Chrona: Are you alright? *Tilts head and sits down next to her*

Kid: Is there anything we can do for you? *Sits next to Chrona*

Liz: You've been looking down ever since yesterday. *Sits next to Kid*

Patty: *Sits next to Liz and takes out a peace of candy* Want a peace of candy?

Maka: Thanks guys, but all I need is to not talk to Soul for a while.

Chrona: Did something happen between you and Soul?

Maka: We just had an argument, but I'm okay. *Looks down*

Liz: Oh boy.

{BlackStar and Tsubaki walks in the classroom.}

BlackStar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The big star assassin as arrived!

Aurora: Can you keep it down you loud mouth. *Glares at him*

Tsubaki: It's better you keep it down BlackStar. *Places her hand on his shoulder smiling a little.*

BlackStar: Fine. So what's up with you guys? *Sits in the fourth row*

Aurora: If we tell you, you'll probably laugh and give Maka a headache.

Maka: Its fine. *Still looking down*

{Suddenly Soul walks in the classroom and sits on the fourth row next to BlackStar.}

Soul: Hey morning guys.

Kid, Chrona, Aurora, Liz Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar: Morning Soul.

Maka: *Still looking down*

{So class was about to start everything was doing they're work. Later after that it was lunch time Maka and Soul has not looked at each other or speak to each other. It was worrying everyone else. Hours pass everyone was heading home.}

Tsubaki: Um Maka?

Maka: Yes?

Tsubaki: Do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow at the Death Victoria Secrets?

Maka: Sure. *Smiles*

Soul: *Starts to laugh* Why are you going there? They don't even have your breast size!

BlackStar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *Gets hit by Tsubaki.*

Tsubaki: You never learn.

Maka: Grrrrr! WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR BUISNESS YOU JERK?!

Soul: WHO ARE YOU CALLING JERK YOU BOOK NERD?!

Maka: WHAT IS WITH YOU WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO GET ME SO PISSED OFF?!

Soul: YOU ALWAYS PISS ME OFF TOO AND LIKE YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU CAN'T BECOME STRONGER!

Maka: I'M GOING TO GET STRONGER NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME! ITS NOT FAIR YOU WON'T LET ME PROTECT YOU!

Soul: I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED BY ANYONE! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD?!

Maka: WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE DAMN STUPID HEAD?!

Tsubaki: ENOUGH! That's enough both of you! Please stop fighting it.

Chrona: Why do you guys keep fighting? I-I can't deal with that my friend are fighting.

Liz: I don't get what's the big deal fighting about?

Patty: Why can't you two get along?

Kid: It really makes us worried. What is it that you both are fighting about?

Aurora: I know why.

Everyone: Huh? *Turns to her*

Aurora: Maka still want to become stronger to protect Soul during a battle, but Soul doesn't want her to become stronger. He thinks she won't be strong enough to be protecting him and if they keep this up none of them will be protecting each other.

Kid: So this is what you both are fighting for?

Tsubaki: Soul…you should understand Maka's feelings if there is a reason why she wants to be protecting you from harm. You should allow her.

Liz: Yeah, I mean Kid protects us and we protect him. We do our best to get stronger and protect each other that's what meisters and weapons do.

Patty: You guys should work together.

Kid: That is true, you both have to come equally and Soul I don't seem why not Maka can't become stronger. I think you should support her and help her she has done everything for you and you should do the same. If you really care for Maka…stay by her side.

Chrona: Both me and Ragnarok do our best none of us get hurt in battle.

Ragnarok: What?! *Comes out* Don't be stupid I never do anything to be protecting you!

Patty: HAHAHAHAHA! It's okay you don't have to hide it Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: Grr! Quit blondie!

Aurora: Soul if you really care so much about your meister…you should help her to become strong. If she doesn't what will happen in battle? She can get killed and you…just sitting there watching her getting slaughter.

Soul: *Eyes get wider*

Tsubaki: Soul I know you are worried about Maka getting hurt and I am worried about all of you guys, but I believe you all are strong enough to take down anyone.

Liz: That's true.

Kid: *Places hand on Soul's shoulder* We all get worried if one of us gets hurt, but like Tsubaki said she believes we all are strong enough to take anyone down. Plus you shouldn't be talking to Maka like that she does everything for you and you should return the favor.

BlackStar: *Gets up* Ow…

Maka: That's I wanted for you to understand we all have to be strong to protect the ones we love. I know you are worried about me, but I believe I can become strong.

Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Aurora, and Tsubaki: *Nods*

Maka: I know we all can be afraid…you are afraid to lose someone close to you. I'll do anything so that fear…can go away.

Soul: *Starts to look down an regrets everything what he said to Maka* I-I'm sorry. *Walks away*

Maka: *Watches him leaving* Soul?

{So everyone head home. Later on at night at 4:42am Soul was having a nightmare of Maka being slaughter in a battle and Soul is sitting there watching her getting killed. Suddenly he wakes up from the nightmare screaming calling Maka's name}

Soul: No MAKA! *Sits up sweating* Huff…huff…it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare…*Looks down worried* They're probably right I should support Maka becoming strong. I shouldn't have said those things to her…I'm such an idiot what was I thinking? Maybe I am…a little afraid, but can she become strong? I have to apologize to her, but like Kid said I need to return the favor.

{So it was morning Maka was sleeping in her room and her alarm clock went on. She suddenly turned it off and sits up}

Maka: Hmm…*yawns and starts to smell something like someone was cooking* Is someone cooking?

Soul: *Suddenly Soul knocks Maka's door* Maka? Are you awake?

Maka: Uh yes.

Soul: *He opens the door and brings her breakfast* I uh…made you breakfast.

Maka: You did?

Soul: *Brings it to her and places it onto the bed over her lap* I made you pancakes with bacon and eggs.

Maka: Soul…this looks amazing thank you. *Starts to eat* Wow this pancake taste delicious how did you learn how to cook?

Soul: My mom use to teach me how to cook.

Maka: That's sweet of her. *Smiles and begins to eat more*

Soul: Um Maka? I…I want to apologize for all those things I said to you. You were right I should be supporting you and I probably was a little afraid. This really means a lot to you becoming strong and everyone is right we should all work equally. I was such an idiot would you forgive me Maka?

Maka: *Smiles* I forgive you Soul and thank you.

Soul: You really…mean a lot to me Maka and what I said to you I just don't want to lose my meister.

Maka: Huh? *Starts to blush*

Soul: That's what I really meant…I don't want to lose you Maka. If that's what you want to become strong to protect me and I should support you. We'll both become stronger so we can protect each other. *Grins*

Maka: *Blushes*

Soul: Now are we cool?

Maka: *Smiles* Yes…we're cool.

{They both give each other a high five.}

{End of chapter 6}

**Ta-da! Like I promise here is chapter 6 this is more like Maka and Soul if you have notice ^^; well as you can see Soul was afraid if Maka becomes stronger and fights in a battle. She can either pushes herself to hard and she could end up being killed. That is one of the reason Soul doesn't want that to happen, but still she wants to become strong to protect not going crazy. Just because you got stronger no…is to protect like self-defense if you are alone but if she and Soul of course fight together they'll be more stronger. Plus I seen this in the anime where Maka wants to become stronger like Soul and everyone else ****J**** So hope you enjoyed it and stay tune for the next chapter 7 which will be post somewhere in September XD Thank you so much for supporting me!**


	7. Chapter 7 Not Perfect

Chapter 7

"Not Perfect"

Note: This was suppose to up long time ago. I'm very sorry guys I didn't mean to keep all waiting for the next chapter, but thanks for waiting a bit longer. I really don't like having you guys waiting for the next chapter you see my computer broke down and I was suppose to have a laptop. It didn't happen so I'm using my little brother's laptop and soon I'll do my best write the next chapter enjoy. C:

{It passed two months since Kid and Chrona started dating and enjoying their time together. Everyone were surprised about it and okay with them dating, but not Bella.}

Bella: Seriously, what does Kid sees in her? I mean she's nothing but a freak. {Brushes her hair}

Friend: Not just Kid, even Lord Death and everyone else are okay with them dating. {In the bathroom putting on make-up}

Bella: She probably witchcraft them just like her mother did to Professor Stein. {Puts on lip-gloss}

Friend: Probably sooner or later Kid is going to realize she is no good. {Apply mascara on}

Bella: He better, when he realize that wench is not perfect and then he'll come to me. {Smiles while looking at the mirror} You know what…I'm going up to her and tell her something to make her feel she's not perfect him.

Friend: I think you should, but make sure no one sees you. {Peeks out her head}

Bella: Don't worry I'll make sure and she is going to hear me what I have to say. {Stares at the mirror}

{Everyone was at school heading to they're classrooms. In Professor Stein's class all the student were messing around, talking and waiting for Professor Stein to arrive.}

BlackStar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! No body can't defeat the big star of the planet!

Maka: Yeah, yeah, we already know BlackStar. {Reading a book}

Soul: BlackStar you shouldn't laugh too much or you will start losing your laugh. {Laying back with his both arms behind his head and looks at him with one eye open.}

BlackStar: No way, I star like me can't never lose his laugh! {Stares back at Soul}

Soul: Just saying.

Tsubaki: {Looks at Kid and Chrona} So…how have you two been?

Kid: {Looks at Tsubaki and smiles} We're doing good.

Chrona: *Nods*

Tsubaki: That's good to hear. {Smiles}

Bella: {She heard what they said and says something in a low voice} It won't be good for long.

{Suddenly, the professor walks in and she starts the classroom. Everyone starts working on what the professor assign them to do and the hours passed everyone was heading out to lunch.}

Patty: Hahahahaha! Can't wait to eat! {Runs}

Liz: Wait up Patty! {Runs behind her}

BlackStar: YAHOO! {Runs}

Tsubaki: BlackStar slow down. {Runs behind him}

Maka: There they go.

Soul: Wonder what they are serving for lunch. {Tilts head}

Chrona: Oh I forgot something in the classroom. {Looks at Kid}

Kid: Oh I'll go with you. {Looks back at her}

Chrona: Um its okay you can go on ahead I'll catch up.

Kid: Oh okay, but don't take too long. {Smiles}

Chrona: I won't. {Smiles back and heads back to the classroom. While she was searching she hears something behind her.} Hm? {Turns around} Oh.

Bella: Hi there Chrona, did I scared you?

Chrona: N-No, I was just getting something. You must be…Bella?

Bella: That's right. {Smiles}

Chrona: Well I'm head out I need to catch up with Kid. {Walks by her}

Bella: Hold it. {Turns around}

Chrona: Hm? {Looks at her}

Bella: I wanted to talk to you about…your relationship with Kid. {Starts walking around her}

Chrona: W-What about it? {Tilts head}

Bella: Ever since Kid got sign in into this school…let's just say he interest me.

Chrona: Interest you? {Blinks}

Bella: Ah huh, you see Chrona there are many girls would like to have a guy like Kid to themselves and sometimes when he choose a girl that is not good enough for him. It's bad news because all the girls can start hating you.

Chrona: Hating me?

Bella: That's right. He is not like the other guys here in Death City, he is smart, brave, and absolutely handsome. Plus…he always wants things to be perfect and you are not. {Smiles}

Chrona: {Eyes get wilder}

Bella: I don't know what Kid sees in you, but what I see its not perfect…that is you. You are the daughter of a witch she almost destroyed this city and you too. Lord Death shouldn't never had sign you in to this school because you can betray us and betray Kid too I'm sure he won't forgive you.

Chrona: {Stays quite}

Bella: Seriously, you think Kid will have a girlfriend like you? You are not perfect and I'm sure he just dating you because he feels really bad for you. You should think about this because soon he can break you heart and date someone else like…me. {Smiles}

Chrona: {Stays quite}

Bella: Well I'm going to head to lunch…think about it. {Works out of the classroom smiling}

Chrona: {Stays there quite looks down}

{Inside the closet behind the door Aurora heard everyone}

Aurora: Hmm…

{End of chapter 7}


	8. Chapter 8 Not Perfect For Him

Not Perfect For Him

Chapter 8

**Note: Alright guys, I'm going to tell you the truth because I'm getting comments about how I write. Okay in 4****th**** grade I was sent to a special ED class, because of my reading and writing. I had those classes all the way to high school and I did my very best to write right. That is why I love writing so much, it is because I want to get better and I'm sorry if all my chapters have errors. PLEASE STOP, I'm also reading a lot and I'm telling you guys this so you would understand why. I thank you for telling me there are errors, but now you know. There are SO MANY things I have learned and it is helping me little by little. Thank you**

Chrona: {In her head remembering what Bella told her} *Seriously, you think Kid will have a girlfriend like you? You are not perfect and I'm sure he just dating you because he feels really bad for you. You should think about this because soon he can break you heart and date someone else like…me.* {stares at the ground and standing like a stone} Not…perfect…for him. {In her head hearing Bella again} You are not perfect! {goes on her knees and repeats herself} Not…perfect for him! {her tears started coming down from her eyes and hit's the ground} I'm not perfect for him! I am not! {suddenly gets up and runs out of the classroom}

Aurora: {Comes out of the closet looking worried} Poor girl.

{At lunch everyone are enjoying themselves}

BlackStar: YAHOO! Lunch is great! {begins to eat like a pig}

Tsubaki: {Watches him eating like a pig} Um…you might want to take a easy BlackStar.

BlackStar: {Talks with his mouth full} But its so good! {continues eating}

Tsubaki: {Signs}

Maka: {Starts eating from her plate and looks up seeing Kid coming with his symmetrical plate. Realizes Chrona wasn't with them} Kid, where is Chrona?

Kid: {Sits down with his symmetrical plate} Oh she went back to class because she forgot something, but she should be here in a moment.

Maka: Oh okay. {continues eating from her plate swallowing her food}

Soul: Hey guys, have you realize we only have two months left for vacation. {grins at everyone}

Liz: Oh yeah, I can't wait for summer vacation we should do something. {gets really excited}

Tsubaki: Yeah, we should plan going somewhere, but where? {tilts her head}

Patty: {Gasp} I know, how about the beach? {jumps for joy}

Soul: The beach sound cool, I'm up for it. {grins again at everyone}

Maka: Yeah why not. {smiles while tilting her head}

BlackStar: Oh yeah, I'm going to be the biggest star of the beach! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: {Looks at him and gives him a soft smile} Yes you will BlackStar.

Liz: The beach I can't wait! {starts getting more excited}

Kid: I'm up for it too. {smiles symmetrical}

Soul: Cool, the beach it is and we have to plan what day we'll go. {he reply}

Maka: We'll figure that out soon. {replies back to him}

Soul: Alright. {he grabs his fork and eats his food}

Kid: {Stops eating and looks up at Maka} Chrona is sure taking a long time to get back.

Maka: Do you think she's still looking what she forgot? {looks at him worried}

Kid: Probably, I should go back and see if she's still there. {gets up from the table} But I hope everything is okay and lunch is going to be over in 12 minutes. I'm going. {picks up his plate and leaves}

Maka: {Stands up} Let me know if you found her. {sits back down looking down at her food}

Soul: Don't worry Maka, I'm sure she's fine and maybe she forgot where the cafeteria is at. {tries to cheer her up}

Maka: Yeah. {continues eating}

Kid: {Heads back to the classroom and enters the room} Chrona, are you here? {looks around} Chrona? {continues looking around} She's not here. Hm…{exit the room and runs looking for her} Chrona! Where are you? {keeps looking for her in the hallways, restrooms and classrooms} Damn it…where can she be?

{Everyone already head back to class doing their work}

Tsubaki: {whispers to Maka} Something is wrong.

Maka: {whispers back} I'm worried, what could have happen to Chrona?

Tsubaki: {whispers} I don't know, but I hope she's okay and Kid is looking for her.

Soul: {whispers} After this we should go find her too.

Maka & Tsubaki: {They both nod and continue working}

{School was over and everyone was heading home}

Liz: What do you think could have happen?

Maka: I don't know, its strange that she didn't show up at lunch. {looks really worried}

Tsubaki: Something must of happen, but what?

Soul: {Sees Kid coming} Look here comes Kid.

Kid: {Wakes up to them} I couldn't find her, I have looked all over the place and there is no sign of her.

Soul: That's not cool at all. {he reply}

BlackStar: She probably doesn't know how to deal with you and she left. {he suddenly gets hit by Tsubaki}

Tsubaki: Don't say that! {yells at him}

Maka: It's not funny BlackStar. {signs} We should go look for her.

Aurora: Are you looking for Chrona? {walks up to them having her arms fold cross her chest}

Maka: Yeah we are, have you seen her? {replies to her worried}

Kid: I have been looking for her all over the place and I'm worried. {looking worried}

Aurora: I know what happen to her.

Soul: You do? {he asked}

Kid: What happen? {looks at her serious}

Aurora: When you all head to lunch, I was in the closet looking for my book I left and I heard someone talking. When I looked it was Bella talking to Chrona and this girl starts telling Chrona. She doesn't like the idea her dating you.

Kid: What?

Aurora: You heard me, she doesn't like Chrona dating you and she told her so many things that effected her. You might want to talk to this Bella girl because it looks like she really likes you and she wants Chrona to break up with you. So she can have you for herself. Because Chrona is "Not Perfect".

Maka: That bitch! {starts getting angry}

Kid: How dare she.

Aurora: That Bella girl is in the classroom right now and I'm sure you are not going to let her get away with it.

Maka: Of course not!

Kid: Wait, let me handle her and Aurora you come with me. {heads back inside}

Aurora: Sure. {follows him inside}

Tsubaki: What is that girl's problem anyway? {she asked}

Liz: I don't know and I don't like her.

Soul: She should know better then respect Kid's decision. Not cool.

Maka: I'm going inside. {heads inside}

Soul: Wait Maka. {follows her}

{The others starts following him inside. Bella was in the classroom getting all her stuff and once she turned around sees Kid coming in}

Bella: Oh hi Kid, did you forget something? {she smile at him}

{Then Aurora walks in}

Bella: Oh hi Aurora, did you forget something too? {she asked}

Kid: Why did you that to her? {looking down}

Bella: Huh? {confused}

Kid: Why did you tell Chrona she's not perfect for me? {looks up at her angry}

Bella: I-I don't know what you are talking about. {starts getting worried}

Aurora: Don't lie poker face, I heard everything you told Chrona that she wasn't perfect and Kid was dating her because he felt bad for her.

Kid: Why did you? Why?! {starts raising his voice at her}

Bella: I-I um…{looks down}

Aurora: You also told her if he choose a girl that is not good enough for him and all the girls in school are going to start hating her. Which is not true because you are the only one that hates her and just because she is the daughter of a witch. So what, Chrona is not like Medusa and she was being control by her mother.

Bella: But she still killed innocent people.

Kid: Listen, Chrona has changed ever since her mother was destroy and she just wants to make friends have a better life. Her mother locked her up for days without food and she treated her bad. I bet you were living a better life then her and she deserves a chance to live a good life. She is not like the other girls, she does get nervous and can be a little weird. That is why I love her.

Bella: {Her eyes got wider}

Kid: I love her, I don't care if you don't agree me dating her and I will not let you ruin my relationship with her. Chrona is dear to me, she's beautiful and she's also perfect. She has a warm heart…unlike your cold heart. I'm happy with her, she makes me smile and that is what matters. Hope you understand…{leaves the room}

Aurora: You should never done that and looked what happen. You thought you were getting your way, but it didn't work. Next time think about it twice or you don't want Lord Death to expelled you. {exit out the room}

Bella: {Have no words to say, gets on her knees and begin to cry} Damn you Kid…damn you.

Chrona: {On top of the roof of her apartment having her head down}

Ragnorak: {Pops out} How long are you going to be crying? I can't get my beauty sleep!

Chrona: {Sobs} Sorry…is just that I'm not perfect for Kid.

Ragnorak: What?! Of course you are not perfect moron and why should you care?

Chrona: Because…that girl Bella told me I wasn't perfect for Kid. {sobs and wipes off some tears}

Ragnorak: What?! That hoe made you cry?! Stop crying don't listen to her idiot! I could only say it damn it! {grabs her cheeks}

Chrona: What if she's right? {looks up at him}

Ragnorak: Huh? I am not agreeing, you better wipe off those damn tears and go look for you rich boyfriend! {tries to pull her up}

Chrona: I…don't know. {tries not to get up}

Ragnorak: Go look for him you big baby! {pulls up her skit}

Chrona: {screams} What are you doing?

Ragnorak: Trying to get you lazy ass up! Go look for your damn boyfriend or I'll start punching you!

Chrona: Okay, okay I'll go look for him. {gets up and heads down} Why would she so mean to me and tell me all that about not being perfect? I thought people should be happy about us dating, but I guess not. {starts walking up a stairs and walks on the sidewalk} Everyone must be worried about me and Kid probably was waiting for me at lunch. {keeps walking and stops sees Kid standing looking at her} Kid?

Kid: {looks at her worried and gives her a big smile} Chrona.

Chrona: Kid…{begins to cry} I'm sorry.

{They both runs into each others arms}

Chrona: {sobs} I'm so sorry Kid.

Kid: You don't need to be saying sorry, it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't left you alone. {hugs her tight}

Chrona: You know? {looks up to him}

Kid: Yes, Aurora heard everything what Bella told you and I want you to know whatever she has told you. You are and always be perfect for me. No matter what anybody says, you are perfect to me and I am not letting no one ruin our relationship.

Chrona: {hugs him tighter} I'm so glad…to hear that from you.

Kid: I wouldn't never date a girl like her or anyone else because I love you Chrona.

Chrona: {Eyes got wider} What?

Kid: I love you…I truly love you. {he smiles}

Chrona: {Her heart started beating fast} I…love you too.

Kid: {Gives her a smile, leans down and kisses her}

Chrona: {Puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back}

{End of chapter 8}


	9. Chapter 9 Party At Aurora's House

Party At Aurora's House

Chapter 9

**Note: Hello Everyone! Hope you all had a great Happy Super Late New Year! Sorry that I haven't upload another chapter I've been busy with sewing, signing up for college, baby-sit and what not. So I'm back with a new chapter and of course I've been practicing with my writing but not sure if I did well. Enjoy guys!**

{At the Academy, Maka is heading to class with Soul having his both hands in his pocket}

Soul: It's surprising Bella hasn't showed up for school at all. *Turns his head to Maka, having one eye open*

Maka: Lord Death should expelled her for not showing up for school and for bullying Chrona. *Makes an angry face*

Soul: Whoa, you look pissed off.

Maka: Of course I'm pissed off because what that cunt did to Chrona. *Folds her arms across her chest*

Soul: Don't worry about it anymore, Kid took care of it and so Aurora did too. *Places his hand on her shoulder*

Maka: Yeah, I guess you're right.

{They both enter the classroom and sit on their seats}

BlackStar: Yo! What's up Soul?! *Gives Soul a high five*

Soul: Sup BlackStar? *Returns the high five*

Tusbaki: Hello Maka. *Gives her a big smile*

Maka: Hello Tsubaki. *Returns the smile*

Tsubaki: Is everything okay? *Tilts her head*

Soul: Oh everything is okay. *He reply*

Tsubaki: Oh okay.

{Liz and Patty enters the classroom}

Liz: Hey everyone. *waves at them*

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hi! *waves her both arms at them*

Maka, Soul, BlackStar & Tsubaki: Hi Liz, hi Patty.

Liz: Kid and Chrona are coming right now. *Sits on her seat*

Patty: They sure talk a lot about love. Hahahahahaha! *Sits next to Liz*

Tsubaki: Well…they are dating. *Smiles*

{Kid and Chrona walks in the classroom}

Kid: Hello everyone. *Walks up to them, while holding Chrona's hand*

Chrona: Hi. *Smiles*

Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki: Hi Kid, hi Chrona.

Kid: Hope we're not late. *Sits next to Patty and gently pulls Chrona to sit next to him*

Chrona: *Gently sits next to Kid*

Maka: Nope, you're both just in time. *Gives them a smile*

Kid: Good.

{Suddenly Aurora enters the classroom}

Aurora: Seriously, Professor Dork Stein needs to spray something in here because it smells like his freaken cigarettes. *Sits down next to Chrona*

BlackStar: Quit complaining girl.

Aurora: Shut up! Before I give you a wedgie! *Glares at him*

BlackStar: *Jumps behind Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Eh…*smiles softly*

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

{Professor Stein rolls in the classroom but he suddenly falls to the ground}

Stein: Okay class lets begin. *Opens a text book* Open your text book to page 10, I want you to read paragraph 1 through 10 and I want you to take notes on these.

Soul: Aw man, not cool. *Folds his arms across his chest*

Maka: Just do them Soul. *Takes out her text book and her note book from her desk*

Tsubaki: Come on, you too Blackstar. *Takes out his text book and note book*

BlackStar: Aw man. *Frowns*

Aurora whispers: Cry baby.

{Everyone was working on their assignment. Three house later everyone head to the cafeteria and enjoying their lunch}

BlackStar: I am so hungry! *Starts absorbing his food*

Tsubaki: Whoa take it easy BlackStar.

Aurora: Let him eat like a pig. *Takes a bite off her food*

BlackStar: *Looks at her with food in his both* Who are you calling a pig?

Aurora: Look in the mirror.

Patty: Hahahahahahahahaha! Oink, oink.

Maka: *Takes a bite off her food and tries not to laugh*

Soul: Its okay buddy I'm here for ya. *Laughs a little*

Liz: Okay Patty, you can calm down now.

Kid: *Laughs a little*

Chrona: *Giggles*

BlackStar: Not funny. *Swallows his food*

Aurora: Some people cannot take a joke. *Takes another bite off her food*

Tsubaki: *Laughs a little* Its alright BlackStar. *Places her hand on his puff shoulder*

Patty: Hahahahahaha! This feels like a party! *Raises her arms in the air*

Kid: Speaking of party, we haven't thrown a one for a long time.

Maka: Yeah. *reply to him*

Soul: Why not throw one? *Eats his food*

Liz: Yeah, we should totally have a party.

Tsubaki: Let's do it. *Smiles*

BlackStar: Make sure there are lots of food! *Talks with his mouth full*

Tsubaki: Sure. *Smiles at him*

Kid: But…who's house are we going to have the party? *Tilts his head*

Maka: We already had the party at our apartment.

Chrona: Mines too.

Tsubaki: Our house too.

Liz: Same here with our house.

Kid: Where can we have the party? *He immediately looks at Aurora*

{Everyone turns to Aurora}

Aurora: *Takes a bite off her food and realize everyone in the table are staring at her* No.

Kid: Oh come on Aurora please? *Gets close to her*

Aurora: I said no Kid. *Takes another bite off her food*

Maka: Come on Aurora, don't be like that. We had the party at everyone's place but except yours.

Soul: Yeah and you were there too.

Liz: Please Aurora.

Kid: Pretty please Aurora? *Hugs her arm* I though I was your best friend and you said you'll do anything for me. *looks at her with a frown face*

Aurora: Don't you even dare give me that look. *Looks away*

Kid: Please. *Frowns more*

Aurora: Hmm…*looks at his frown face and signs* Oh alright, we'll have the party at my house.

Kid: Thank you! *Gives her a big hug*

Chrona: Thank you Aurora. *Smiles*

Maka: Yay! Thanks Aurora. *Smiles big*

Patty: Hooray! *Throws her arms in the air*

Soul: You're so cool Aurora. *Grins his teeth*

Tsubaki: Thanks so much Aurora. *Gives her smile*

BlackStar: Yeah thanks. *Still talks with his mouth full*

Liz: Um…you still have some food in your mouth.

Patty: Hahahahahahahaha!

Aurora: Okay, so when do you guys want to have the party?

Kid: How about this weekend? *Looks at everyone*

Soul: Sounds good to me.

Maka: Sure why not?

Chrona: I'm up for it.

BlackStar: Same here *still with his mouth full*

Tsubaki: Yeah. *Smiles and looking at BlackStar*

Aurora: Okay, well you guys bring the stuff and BlackStar *Points at him* you better not get on the roof yelling you're the greatest star of the whole planet. Also I don't want you making my house a mess or I'll seriously give you that wedgie.

BlackStar: *Nods*

Aurora: Well, I'm done and you'll see you guys later. *Picks up her tray and leaves*

Maka: Better listen to her BlackStar, if we want this party lets keep it clean. *Picks up her tray and leaves the table*

Kid: Then its settles guys, party at Aurora's house. *Picks up his and Chrona's tray*

Chrona: Can't wait for the party. *Smiles*

Liz: Me too.

Tsubaki: I'll make tons of food for the party.

Soul: Maka could help you Tsubaki.

Chrona: Can I help?

Tsubaki: Of course *Gives Chrona a smile*

Kid: Alright this Saturday the party at Aurora's house.

BlackStar: YAHOO! *Jumps in the air*

{Few days later it was Saturday, everyone was at Aurora's house}

Aurora: *Standing there with her arms across her chest* How in the world I get myself into this?

Kid: *Walks up to her* What's the matter Aurora? Are you enjoying the party?

Aurora: I would say I am not.

Kid: Why is that? *Tilts his head*

Aurora: The music. *Shivers*

Kid: Music? *He realize the music that was playing it wasn't too good for the crowed* I get it now.

Aurora: Wait, since this is my house I'll play the music I want. *Walks up to the stereo and turns of the music*

Girl: Huh? *Looks around*

Boy: What's going on? *Looks around too*

Boy 2: What's going on?

Girl 2: Is the party over?

Soul: What happen to the music? *He looks where the stereo is at*

Aurora: Alright people listen up, you can play this kind of music at your house or anybodies house, but in my house I rather to listen another type of music. *Turns around grabs one of her CDs and puts it in the stereo. While everyone was waiting, the sound of techno started*

Everyone: Huh?

Liz: Is this techno?

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love techno! *Starts dancing*

Maka: Wow Patty, you sure know how to dance.

Boy1: I don't dude, but this techno is making me want to dance. *Starts dancing*

Girl 1: Me too. *Starts dancing*

BlackStar: Let's boogie! *Begins to dance*

{Everyone started to dance}

Aurora: *Smiles* Much better.

Kid: Wow Aurora, you really got everyone to dance and this techno sounds great.

Aurora: Thank you.

Chrona: *Walks up to them* Never heard this type of music before.

Aurora: Well now you do. *Gives her a soft smile*

Kid: *Takes out his hand to Chrona* Want to dance?

Chrona: Uh…sure. *Takes his hand*

Aurora: I have fun you two. *Watches them dancing*

{Someone knocking on the door}

Tsubaki: More visitors? *Opens the door and sees a tall man with long dark blue hair, with sky blue eyes, wearing a green shirt with black on it, having a black leather jacket over it, wearing dark blue pants and black shoes* Um…

Man: Hi, is this Aurora's house? *Looks at her wondering if Aurora lives here*

Tsubaki: Um yes it is, may I ask who would you might be?

Man: I'm Raphael, her boyfriend. *Gives her a soft smile*

Tsubaki: *Snaps* Oh Raphael, um yes of course please come in. *Opens the door for him*

Raphael: Thank you. *Enters the house*

Tsubaki: I'll go get her. *Leaves*

Raphael: Thanks. *He watches her leave and starts looking around*

Maka: *While dancing turns her head and sees Raphael looking around* Hey Soul?

Soul: Yeah? *Stops dancing*

Maka: Isn't that Raphael? *Points him the guy*

Soul: *He looks and sees him* Holy crap, it is him.

Maka: We never met him before, Aurora always talked about him and she even showed us a picture of him. Surprising I recognize him from far way and even though I never met him in person.

Soul: We should go meet him.

Maka: Yeah, but lets wait for Aurora.

Tsubaki: *Walks up to Aurora* Hey Aurora!

Aurora: Yeah? *Turns to Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: There is someone here to see you!

Aurora: Oh really?! Who?!

Tsubaki: Raphael!

Aurora: *Looks at her with her eyes go wide* What?!

Tsubaki: Your boyfriend is here to see you!

Aurora: Where is he? *Looks around*

Tsubaki: He's at the front door!

Aurora: *Starts running*

BlackStar: *Walks up to Tsubaki while dancing* What's the matter with her?!

Tsubaki: Oh her boyfriend Raphael came to see her! *Looks at him with a smile*

BlackStar: She has a boyfriend?!

Tsubaki: Yeah, she always talked about him and its surprising he is here to see her!

BlackStar: That is good for her! I should go meet him! *Starts to walk but gets pulled by Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Wait a minute BlackStar, let her come and she'll introduce us to him!

BlackStar: Oh alright! *Starts dancing*

Aurora: *Heading to the front door and sees him looking around* Raphael! *Runs up him*

Raphael: *Turns and smiles big* Aurora!

Aurora: *Jumps into his arms* I can't believe it, it is you!

Raphael: Surprised aren't you?

Aurora: I am, I didn't know you were coming.

Raphael: Well, I wanted to surprise you and I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. You know how are things going over there.

Aurora: Yeah I know, I'm just so happy that you are here. *Wraps her arms around his neck*

Raphael: Me too. *Wraps his arms around her waist and leans forward to kiss her*

Aurora: *Returns the kiss and breaks it* You just made my day. *Gives him a hug*

Raphael: You made my day too. *Hugs her tight* So you're having a party?

Aurora: *Breaks the hug* Oh yeah, well my friends wanted to have a party and they already had the party at their house. They wanted to have the party here because I haven't thrown a party here before.

Raphael: Oh I see, that's very nice of you.

Aurora: I wouldn't say nice. *Giggles* Come I would like to introduce you to my friends. *Grabs his hand*

Raphael: Alright. *Follows her*

Liz: What? Her boyfriend is here?

Patty: No kidding.

Maka: Yeah, it was him.

Soul: Maka recognize him from far away.

Kid: Did Aurora know he was coming?

Tsubaki: *Shakes her head* No she didn't because once I told her, she was surprised.

BlackStar: Yeah, she ran like crazy. *Stuffing his mouth with food*

Chrona: So none of us have met him?

Maka: Nope.

Tsubaki: He seem really nice though.

Liz: Is she going to introduce us to him?

Kid: Probably.

Aurora: *Walks up to them* Yo! I like to introduce you guys my boyfriend, Raphael.

Raphael: Nice to meet you all. *Waves at them*

Maka: Hi Raphael, my name is Maka Albarn.

Soul: My name is Soul Eater.

Liz: Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thompson, but everyone calls me Liz.

Patty: HAHAHAHA! My name is Patricia Thompson, but everyone calls me Patty.

Kid: Hello, my name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid.

Chrona: H-Hi, I'm Chrona Gorgon.

Tsubaki: I believe we met at the door, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

BlackStar: *Gets in front of everyone* Hi! I am BlackStar! The greatest assassin and biggest star of the planet!

Raphael: Oh okay. It's very nice to meet you all.

Tsubaki: BlackStar…*Signs*

Aurora: Sorry about that, he can be a loud mouth.

Raphael: Its alright, I'm glad to meet my girlfriend's friends and you all look really cool.

Soul: Hell yeah we are.

Kid: We are glad to meet you too and Aurora has talked about you all the time.

Liz: Yeah, she wasn't kidding her boyfriend was really tall.

Patty: And hot!

Liz: Patty!

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raphael: *Laughs silly* You have funny friends.

Aurora: Yep, they are way funnier when I give them a wedgie. *Glares at them*

BlackStar: Hey! Why are we standing around here for? Let's party! *Starts dancing*

Liz: Come on lets dance.

Patty: Yay! *Begins to dance*

Soul: Shall we dance Maka? *Takes out his hand*

Maka: Sure. *Grab his hand*

Kid: Shall we Chrona?

Chrona: Yes. *Grabs his hand and starts dancing*

Raphael: Wow, everyone is really enjoying themselves.

Aurora: Is because of the music I played for them.

Raphael: *Begins to move his legs* Sounds pretty amazing.

Aurora: You want to dance? *Takes out her hand to him*

Raphael: In the whole world I would love to dance with my love of my life. *Grabs her hand and they both started dancing*

{Everyone was enjoying themselves and continuing dancing all night}

**{End of chapter 9}**

**Note: What do you guys think of Aurora? **


End file.
